Memoirs of an Ace
by Repressed Hero
Summary: The Usean Continental War is going poorly for ISAF. To many the war is seen as a lost cause. But victory is always in the last place you'd expect.
1. Prologue: Happy Birthday

_I was only thirteen years old the day the stars fell from the sky. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. The heavens were filled with shooting stars. I wished upon one, wishing that I had wings like a bird. So that I could fly far and away from everyone and everything. That was five years ago…_

**June 18, 2004, 1:32pm**

"Happy Birthday Ross!" Cried out my grandma as she brought out my birthday cake.

I hated my birthday; to me it was worse than death. I never saw the value in my birthday. To me it was just another day where people treated me extra nice for no damn reason. I hate it when people notice me, it's annoying. I'd rather go unnoticed.

"C'mon Sanford blow out your damn candles already!" my friend Dave yelled at me, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" I retorted back with a raised eyebrow.

"If you won't I will, dude." he continued.

I gave him another annoyed look and gave him the finger before I turned my attention to the cake. The cake was what you'd expect for a birthday cake, white frosting with your name and age written on it. I took a quick breath and blew out the candles in one swift breath. As the candles went out everyone clapped and said happy birthday.

_God stop clapping, everyone turns 18 at one point you morons._

"Who wants cake?" my grandma asked as she began to cut it up.

"Dibs on the first slice mate!" called out my friend Jason.

I watched as my grandma cut up the cake and handed it out to everyone. I didn't want any but I took some because I knew from experience she wouldn't leave me alone until I took some. That's the one thing that drove me nuts about my grandma she always worried if you passed on a good thing, or if she didn't understand something that you did.

"So you got anything special planned for your birthday?" asked my friend Mike as he flung some cake on my shirt.

"Yeah, to join ISAF to get away from your ugly mug." I quipped as I wiped the cake off of my shirt.

"I don't think so young man! Your parents, god rests their souls! Would be turning over in their graves if you did that. Plus you're too young!" My grandma snapped as she took away my empty plate.

"I was kidding," I mumbled.

"Haha, your grandma yelled at you," Dave mocked me.

Truth was I didn't give a damn about joining ISAF (Independent States Allied Force) or the military for that matter. I didn't know much about ISAF. All I knew was that they were formed shortly after the Ulysses Incident back in '99. Ulysses was an asteroid discovered back in 1994 and it was estimated that if it were to impact the Earth it would have the power of two million nuclear warheads. Investigators at Comona said it was about a mile in diameter and it would enter the planets hemisphere near Roche at around 15:30 Usean standard time. If it were to impact it would blanket the northern hemisphere causing worldwide nuclear winter. When word of this got around the continent of Usea began making several extremely large rail guns they codenamed: Stonehenge. The purpose of these rail guns was to shoot the asteroid when it was in orbit in hopes it would breakdown into smaller harmless pieces.

However after the incident was over, some jackass in the Erusian government saw its potential as an anti-air weapon, and started a campaign to take over the entire Usean continent. Before the country had time to react most of the country had been taken over. Leaving only North Point and a few other States still free from their control. The Independent States didn't have a military and had to rely on ISAF; which was a military group composed of volunteers from various countries.

"By the way I got you something, I thought about just buying it and keeping it for myself. But I got enough shit in my room as it is so here."

"Thanks Dave, you didn't have to."

I reached for the small gift he pulled out of his hoodies pocket and opened it. It was fairly small and could fit in my palms. So it couldn't have been anything to expensive. As I opened the small package I got a small smile out of it. It was a silver chain necklace, with a skull holding a knife in its mouth and behind it were wings.

"Hah thanks man that's cool," I said as I put it around my neck.

I looked at my other two friends and extended my hand like a wise ass, "Well where's my gift?"

Mike and Jason looked at me befuddled as they had tried to think of something to say.

"I'm just kidding guys jeez."

"Ass," Mike, and Jason said in unison as they glared at me.

I got a small chuckle as you could see the tension leave there faces.

After we all had cake, and ice cream we all went into the living room and watched Night of the Living Dead. My little Cousin wanted to watch it with us but she was only 12, and my grandma wouldn't let her for she feared it would give her nightmares. So I promised her that I'd watch some late night cartoons with her once all my friends had left.

"So if the zombie apocalypse actually happened, I'd totally trip you guys just to save myself," Dave said as the guy on the TV tripped and fell.

"Remind me not to team up with you," Mike answered.

"You're both idiots. It's never going to happen. Zombies eat brains, and we all know people are stupid and have no brains." I replied

"Thanks, my dreams of a zombie apocalypse are ruined now!"

"Hey I do what I can."

If you didn't know better you'd say we all hated each other, but we were always like that to each other. It was part of our bonding process. Just hating on each other, along with calling each other cheaters when playing video games, and other assorted crap we did. My friends were great and I'd never trade them for anything.

After a few more movies and assorted insults and punches my friends decided it was time to call it a night and head home. As everyone left I thanked them for coming and told them we'll get together soon. I watched all of them leave before I shut the door and locked it up for the night.

By the time everyone left it was getting dark and the street lights were starting to come on.

"Did you enjoy yourself sweetie?" my grandma asked from across the room as she finished up the dishes.

"Yeah, I think so." I answered as I plopped myself onto the couch letting out a long sigh.

I felt like I had a long day after everyone had left. Being around people made me tired, to the point where it made me want to sleep. After getting comfy I put my feet up on the end table in front of the couch and started to flick through the channels.

"Dumb, dumb, dumb, du-"

"ISAF has failed again at destroying the mega weapon Stonehenge, after bombers took off from an aircraft carrier, were shot down by the mega weapon itself." Spoke the reporter on the tv.

_Stonehenge…_

"Sources say that ISAF are at the end of their rope and will eventually crumble against the Erusian forces."

As I listened to the reporter continue on about the situation over at the Independent States, the more I began to think about it. It might be suicide but it seemed like a better idea than going back to school.

"What you watching sweetie?" my grandma asked cutting me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing important." I answered not making direct eye contact.

There was a silence between us as we both watched the report on the failed bombing run on Stonehenge.

"Those poor young men, such life cut down in its youth," she whispered as she watched the report list all who died in the failed raid.

Four bombers and six fighter escorts were shot down by the Erusians. As I read the report I noticed most of these guys were in there early to mid 20's. If I had to guess they were probably fresh out of flight school.

"Well I'm heading to bed; don't stay up to late sweetie."

"I won't don't worry."

"Before I go to bed, here." She smiled at me as she pulled her hand from behind her back.

"Thanks gram, you didn't have to the party was good enough." I said trying to be sincere.

"Oh poppy cock, it's your birthday." She said dismissing what I said with a wave.

I opened up the small rectangular gift she gave me with a single stroke of my finger, and ripped away the wrapper like it was nothing.

_Damn!_

She had gotten me a Seiko G757 5020 Sports 100 Watch. This watch is extremely rare, and sought after by almost every single James Bond fan out there. This was quiet the watch. It had two types of clocks, the day, a stopwatch, an alarm, and even the damn tracking device that 007 used in Octopussy. I was extremely over joyed at what she had gotten me. This think cost a nice chunk of change ranging from $750 to $850. After I had revealed it, I sat it down and gave my grandma a big hug as a thanks.

"I don't know what say but thank you!"

"How bout you wear it, and don't lose it or sell it. As a proper thanks." She said with a laugh in her voice.

"Deal."

"Ok I'm going to go lie down now. Enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"Night."

After my grandma had left to go lie down, I took my watch upstairs so I could get my knife to get it out of its security bindings. My room wasn't the biggest or the greatest but it got the job done. I had my bed, a computer desk with a small tv mounted just directly above it and a guitar, and of course my computer where I gamed regularly. When I entered my room I sat down in my computer chair and I put my feet up on the desk while I reached for my knife.

After a few minutes of fighting with the security zip ties, and a few minor cuss words I managed to get my new watch out of its case. As I fastened it to my wrist I felt like the king of the world for a few minutes. That is until my stomach started to growl demanding that I feed it. If I remembered correctly there was a few more hotdogs left over from my birthday dinner, so I figured I'd toss them in the microwave and heat them up.

As I made my way to the kitchen I tried to be quiet and not startle anyone since they were trying to sleep. My little cousin had her room just a little ways down the hallway from mine, and my grandma lived on the first floor near the back of the house. The kitchen was to the left of the main door to the house, the dining room was the first thing you saw when you entered.

When I entered the kitchen I scored pay dirt with three hotdogs, and a slice of cake. I downed the cake while I waited for the hotdogs to warm up. After about a minute and a half the hotdogs were good to go, but I wasn't I needed ketchup and mustard. As I went to open the fridge I noticed a piece of paper sitting on the counter, with bold red letters going across the top. My curiosity got the better of me and I sat the hotdogs down and picked up the paper. It didn't take long for me to realize what it was.

_Final notice of foreclosure…._

I continued to read the statement to figure out what the hell was going on. As I finished I realized that my grandma owed the bank $15,275.

"Christ," I mumbled.

I couldn't help but think I was somehow responsible for her owing the bank that much money. I gave the notice one final look before I put it back where I had found it.

After putting it back I looked down at my hotdogs, no longer feeling hungry. I let out a sigh as I looked back down at the notice. _There's got to be something I can do, but what?_

**June 21, 10:15 am.**

After seeing the notice from the bank I had been spending all my free time looking for a job to help pay the bank off. Luckily my grandma was a nurse at the local hospital so she was unaware of my activities. My little cousin was old enough to be by herself, I told her not to answer the phone or door while I'm away.

Finding a job was harder than I thought it would be no one would hire a red headed orphan. Every place I applied at had some lame ass excuse: we're not hiring, or you're not qualified enough. _What a crock of shit._ Anyways after another unsuccessful day of not finding a job I gave up my search and began my walk home.

On my way back I walked by the recruiting office where they had on the billboard: Enlist for ISAF today and get a $12,000 enlistment bonus. I let out a small laugh and thought fate was a cruel mistress.

"Maybe if you paid me 15.5k I'd do it." I spoke aloud to myself as I crossed the street.

Fate was a cruel mistress and it had a way of kicking you while you were down. If only I were eighteen then I would have enlisted just so my grandma would be able to keep her house. Hell maybe even if I won the lottery that would be even better. I'd pay off the bank, and go buy a nice Dodge Charger. Then go pick up women in it while I'm at it. Pimp of the month right here…

"Look out!" cried out a distant voice that snapped me be back to reality.

As I turned my head to the side to see who was yelling at me. A speeding car came into view, and a few moments later so did the sky and pavement. I landed with a hard smack and blacked out.

Things were odd, and I felt out of place. I had no idea what, or where I was.

"Sh.. we're lo..ing him!"

"Defib!"

"No re…it him again!"

"C'mon…..ond!"

"I bar….have a beat."

"Get him to ….stat!"

"Wait!"

"Cancel that!"

"What….insane?!"

"I want him in the Mobius Initiative!"

"But…"

"Do it! Or I'll have…"

"…fine. Shoot him up wi…"

After that everything went blank and I woke up three days later, in a hospital ship heading for North Point.


	2. Sorry Guys

**This is the entire outline that I have written for this story. I am posting this for all three of you that have read this. I'm posting this because I don't think I will be able to finish or update this anytime soon with all the shit i have going on. So i figured i would show everyone what i had planned, so that you had a ruff idea what i wanted to do. If anyone wants to use this for material feel free to do so. Also keep in mind this is a ruff outline so there are grammar errors and ideas that aren't 100% correct. Anyways feel free to take a look and tell me what you thought about what i was going for. And sorry for the disappointment. -Repressed Hero **

* * *

Name: Ross Sanford 17

Callsign: Mobius 1/ Snake

DOB: 6/18/86

Eyes:blue

Hair: Red

Nationality: Osea

Rank: Warrant Officer

Bio: Parents died in a car wreck. Lives with grandma. He's a loner, and a leader (Without realizing it.) his grandma ends up dying mysteriously. His friends end up being Elias, and Nicole. Nicole ends up his GF after certain events. Becomes popular at school because he stands up to bullies, and other events that make people look up to him. Hates being looked up to, and being the center of attention. Gets the nickname Snake after calling himself a snake in the grass. He is wounded when yellow squadron first appears.  
Buys a 1998 Toyota Supra once he has earned money from flying. Buys off old lady whose husband died and she needed the money. Ends up getting into drugs real bad, to the point of doing drugs moments before take off. Nicole is his saving grace and helps him with his drug habit. Lives with the guilt of killing his best friend and girl friend. Eventually finds serenity in something. Carries a locket with a picture of Nicole after she dies. Covered in scars from helping Nicole and Elias.

Bio: Ross's grandma. Dies of unknown causes early on.

Mia 12

Bio: Ross's younger cousin. Ends up in a boarding school after grandmothers death.

Name: Elias Montes 17  
Hispanic  
Bio: becomes Ross's friend. Lives with his single mom. Has long hair. Speaks Spanish when he doesn't want Ross to know what he's saying. He is seen as uptight and an ass. Has a lot in common with Ross. Joins the forces opposing ISAF due to hatred and jealousy of Ross. (Or because he's tricked into fighting for them?) Get's shot down and killed by Ross.

Name: Nicole Sanders 17  
Bright blue eyes/ Jade black hair (Greaser)  
Bio: Has a nose piercing (left nostril) and her upper left ear. Hair is styled in a pixie cut only slightly longer. Left arm is heavily tattooed, right arm has half a sleeve. Assorted nightmare creatures on her left arm. Skulls and roses on her right. . She is abused by her dad, hates everyone. Eventually becomes Ross's GF. Has a rep as a bad girl. Gets a job as a waiter, and as a stripper(Lied about age). Has these jobs in hopes it will help her get a place to call her own so she can move away from her abusive father. Has been used by many people for money and sex, hence why she hates people. Is saved from her abusive father on a couple occasions by Ross. Starts doing drugs with Ross because she wants to feel closer to him. Eventually dies of and overdose because of something Ross says or does. (Dies on Rosses birthday: Happy birthday part2)

Erick Cutler 19

Call Sign: Slick

DOB: 11/15/85

Height 5'11

Weight: 175 lbs

Eye: Brown

Hair: Black

Nationality: Osea

Rank: Warrant Officer

Bio: Fresh out of Basic when he meets Ross. Ross 'affectionately' calls him Suzy. He is Ross's RIO (Radar Interceptor Officer.) They are paired up because of their chemistry. Ross learns a lot from him. He is killed on the raid were yellow squadron shows up. His Death shakes Ross' confidence.

Benjamin Holt 27

DOB: 1/1/77

Callsign: Witcher

Height: 6'1

Weight 186

Eyes:green

Hair: brown

Nationality: Ustio

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Bio:Served late into the Belkan as a mechanized unit. Lived under Belkan rule before Galm team liberated it. (Directus)

Kurtis Klieg 23

DOB: 2/2/81

Callsign: Berserker

Height: 5' 11

Weight: 190

Eyes:green

Hair: Brown

Rank: 2nd lieutenant

Nationality: Belka

Bio:Father served in the war and came home disgraced. Enlisted with Isaf in hopes of redeeming his famiy name. The first born son always enlist with the airforce, as a family tradition. Eventually becomes Ross' wingman

Malcolm Lecky 22

DOB: 7/28/82

Callsign:Lucky

Height 5' 9

Weight: 170

Hair:Blonde

Eyes: green

Rank: 1st lieutenant

Nationality:Osea

Bio: Was arrested for armed robbery of a bank, and the judge gave him the option of jail, or serving in Isaf.

Dante Croxen 26

DOB 12/26/78

Callsign: Crusader

Height: 6'

Weight: 200 lbs

Nationality: Osean

Rank:Captain

Bio:Enlisted in the Airforce after graduation from highschool. Wanted to join the Belkan war but the war was over when he was deployed. Joined Isaf to make up for not serving in belka.

Adam Chamberlain 40

DOB: 4/13/64

Height: 6'

Weight: 181

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Brown

Nationality: Osean

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

Bio: Joined the ROTC in 1982 after highschool, served in the Belkan War and was shot down in area B7R by Silberteam. Went on to train pilots after the war. Joined ISAF when the war started. Is like a father figure to the entire fighter wing. Is eventually killed in combat. His death hits the team hard.

_**Missions:  
Sitting ducks- September 19,2004  
Imminent Threat-October 5,2004  
The Northern Eye- October 10,2004  
Blockade- November 7, 2004  
Lifeline- November 19, 2004 (injured)  
Invincible Fleet- November 23, 2004  
Deep Strike- December 16, 2004  
Shattered Skies- December 31,2004  
Operation Bunker Shot- January 24, 2005  
Tango Line- February 28, 2005  
Escort- March 14, 2005 (Nagase)  
Stonehenge Offensive- April 2, 2005  
Safe Return- May 7, 2005  
Breaking Arrows- June 18, 2005 (Happy Birthday part2)  
Emancipation- July 10, 2005  
Whiskey Corridor- August 15, 2005  
Siege of Farbanti- September 19, 2005  
Megalith- September 26, 2005**_

**Chapter1 june 24**

**-awakens in hospital  
-is greeted by a general  
-explains that he was 'selected'  
-goes over his file  
\- explains north point, the human genome, and chromosome 24  
-Ross is pissy as usual  
-General tells him how his life will work (death was faked)  
-5 canidates (Ross, Jim,Tyler,Aaron, and Jack.)  
-Jack is top Canidate  
-Ross's motivation is his grandma  
-Lets Ross Recover  
-Ross tries to escape the island at night while recovering and is caught  
-General is pissed but dismisses it, puts him under constant guard  
-eye sight test  
-shooting range  
-strobe light is flashing during shooting range  
-Ross shoots a cardboard cutout of a general (Smiley face)  
-General questions why he shot it  
-Gives a smart ass answer (noticed they were "smiling" while playing war.)  
-Second a general on the battlefield? Clearly the kid was cheating so he didn't get shot by the other kids.  
-general is not amused  
-breaks for lunch  
-Aaron attempts conversation (Failed attempt)  
-Time skip to night  
-Ross attempts to escape  
-is caught and ko'ed  
-general restates that he belongs to the government  
-put under armed guard for the night**

**Chapter 2  
-june 27  
-some time has passed (couple days)  
-training continues and ross is still being defiant  
-the group meet at runway 88  
-a masked pilot greets them by a modded A-4 (Cipher)  
-general tells them they will be riding in the back learning combat maneuvers and basic handling  
-Ross is picked first since he tries to hide behind the group  
-Cipher takes off  
\- They leave Erusea (Erusean Usea) Airspace and head for Osea Airspace  
-Aileron roll not a Barrel roll  
-this is a Barrel Roll  
-High Yo-Yo then Low Yo-yo  
-Rollaway  
-Rolling Scissors  
-Split S  
-Recovering from freefall/stall  
-Recovering from Jet Wash  
-Near November City  
-High G Manuevers  
-Ross throws up  
-They land for a refuel and bathroom break  
-Ross is made to take off and practice BCM until they reach north point  
-Ross is so-so at it.  
-Ross lands and the others are jealous**

**Chapter 3 war games(july some time)**

**-canidates are up in a-4's combat training  
-ross is the last one  
-ross loses  
-ross meets his mentor Captain Jon Reynolds  
-general tells ross that he will be living with the major once his training is over  
-ross doesn't like the idea but he'll do it  
-major ask the general if he can take ross out for a day to get to know him  
-major makes ross fly back to the capital  
-ross gives the populace a show, making water splash up disturbing fisherman, and miscellaneous trouble  
-lands at capital  
-Captain has a few errands  
-takes ross to a gunshop  
-explains why he gets one as a grad gift. (HK Mk23)  
-takes ross to a fair  
-failed bonding moment  
-Reynolds tries to be understanding  
-they leave the fair late in the evening or late at night  
-next morning the war games continue  
-all candidates vs cipher  
-candidates fight over who should be leader  
-candidates are unorganized and are easily routed  
-ross and (Jack or Aaron?) are the last two left  
-ross gives cipher a run for his money  
-ross loses  
-Jon Reynolds tells him that he looked good up there  
-Is given material for study and told to report weekly to base. (Navigation, geography)  
-sent home with Captain Reynolds**

**Chapter 4 New Life (August) **

**-Ross is in his new home (Basement room is barren. Cot, desk, old leather trunk. Gets bigger as he stays.  
-Theres two ways in; the stairs or shutter doors that lead to the outside.  
-suburban housing  
-Neighbor is Elias Montes  
-Reynolds tells him to look around town and get familiar with it. (gives him a cell.)  
-gives him $40 to buy himself something while he does yard work etc.  
-meets Elias's mom  
-doesn't like Elias (blows hims off)  
-goes to the waterfront pier where there is a traveling carnival in town  
-finds it boring after looking around  
-meets Nicole when he goes to leave  
-she is causing a scene stating 'they ripped her off'  
-Ross tries to ignore her but she grabs him by the arm and says he's her BF.  
-Ross gets annoyed but plays along (wins her some stuffed animal and takes her home)  
-gets home and learns he will be getting a tour of his new school  
-next day he is touring the school while the major fills out his registration.  
-meets a teacher and blows him off.  
-first day of school sucks as usual  
-stops a senior from bullying a 7****th**** grader  
-gym class he is dared to do a panty raid  
-shower dive, then runs for the door  
-shoves the panties in the kids arms and keeps moving  
-kid gets in trouble (end)  
**

**Chapter 5 (September) fire youngman **

**-english class  
-kids are assigned a project to do a report on another student  
-ross is assigned to nicole (class sighs, and assorted laughs)  
-Ross would rather have Elias  
-Nicole uses innuendos  
-lunch time  
-ross sits alone (possibly with Elias and his two friends?)  
-they discuss the assigned project  
-ross is skeptical  
-nicole comes over and informs him that she will be over later after school (begins calling him loverboy)  
-ross gets teased about being called loverboy  
-Elias and ross walk home  
\- they discuss the project  
-Elias's mom is bringing in groceries  
-ross says his moms a total milf (says you're too young in Spanish)  
-they help her put away the groceries  
-Captain Reynolds sees ross helping and tells him he has something for him when hes done  
-(dossiers)  
-Elias's mom has him start up dinner and invites ross, and jon  
-captain declines hes has stuff he must do, but insist ross stay  
-dossiers are left on his desk  
-Elias makes porkchops and baked potatoes  
-ross is talking with elias's mom (Shania)  
-she ask him assorted questions  
-gf, what he likes, his relationship with jon, his parents, what he wants to do with his life  
-elias throws in his two sense every now and again  
-Elias is a good cook  
-the evening passes and without incident  
-late in the evening (possibly nightfall) ross is reading the dossiers  
-hears a knock at the basement shutter doors  
-nicole tried both front and back door, and just happened to see the basement doors  
-she makes herself at home on his bed (enters without being invited)  
-ross is annoyed and questions what she wants  
-the project (dumbass)  
\- she attempts to look at the dossiers but ross takes them from her  
-she makes ross uncomfortable with sexual innuendos, and miscellaneous banter  
-she shows off her tattoos, and offers to show her tits for free  
-ross passes (she calls him dull)  
-ross gets irritated and demands she leaves  
-nicole sighs and finally takes the assignment seriously  
-questions: were was she born, parents, interest, hobbies.  
-nicole gets bored and says (why don't you ask me about my tattoos, or if im a virgin, none of these pussy questions)  
-ross gives her a long look and ask.  
-nightmare creatures represent how much of a nightmare her life is, she wont specify  
-the skulls with roses wrapped around them represent how long her mother has been gone (every year she adds another)  
-ross notices part of her shirt is up theres a tattoo on the left side of her stomach that goes up towards her armpit  
-ross ask what it is (her answer is none of his fucking business)  
-ross gets pushy like she does and demands to know  
-it's a trail of butterflys that go from her thigh all the way to her left breast (represent heartbreak and being taken advantage of. And she wishes she could be a butterfly and fly away.)  
-she asks if he's going to laugh at her now as a tear trickles down her cheek.  
-ross gives her a small smile and says it's not relevant  
-they are cut short by captain Malcolm  
-nicole says she should be going anyways and that they'll continue later  
-jon tells him to walk her to the door but she insists that she can find her way out  
-jon jokes with him saying he moves fast (ross tells him to go to hell)  
-tells ross to study up on the dossiers because he will be meeting them soon  
time skip September 19  
\- is woken an told to get ready to be shipped out  
-ross is to report to usea to meet his fighter wing and learn formation flying  
-Malcolm drives him to the the capital where there is an unarmed f4-e phantom awaiting  
-Malcolm has ross fly  
-it's an uneventful flight  
-small bonding moment(conversation.)  
-flying with you reminds me of when I first flew by myself I crashed  
-that's comforting  
-so kid I read your file. Sorry to hear about your parents  
-mumbles me too  
-I never had parents. I grew up in an orphanage. And I left to join the airforce the day I graduated  
-why the hell should I care?  
-just trying to make small talk kid  
-yeah well don't. I don't need you to be my friend. The only thing I need is to get back to my grandma to let her know I'm ok.  
-she knows your ok  
-what?!  
-im not stupid like the brass kid. I don't expect you to follow orders blindly and like it knowing you cant contact your grandma to let her know your ok.  
-no shit  
-however I may have let slip a couple of photos of you in a flightsuit, saying you were ok. But of course that's just me thinking hypothetically  
-….thanks captain  
-ross has to perform an aircraft carrier landing  
-hes never done one  
-captain malcolm jokes saying he cant do as bad as he did (shut up!)  
-lands without incident  
-ross taxis the f-4e phantom off to the side so it can be refueled and armed  
-the captain leaves to go see the commander of the ship, he tells ross to go to the briefing room  
-ross is lost and has no idea where to go  
-ross tries to get directions but the crew treat him like dirt  
-ross bumps into Ltc Chamberlain and hes walking with ross' REO (Erick Cutler)  
-Chamberlain has Erick escort ross to the briefing room  
-erick explains the current situation  
-erick is cut short by an announcement over the carriers loud speaker announcing that bombers are enroute towards northpoint and that all fighters must scramble.  
-the fighter wing scrambles and ross and Erick are the last ones to scramble  
-the fighter is fueled up but not completely armed. (full guns half missle)  
-ross joins the group  
-skyeye gives the sitrep  
-6 bombers and 4 fighters (tu-95 bears) (f5-e tigers) 5 fighters in the second formation  
\- bags 3 bombers and 3 fighters  
\- formation engages the first two bombers  
-the formation break away when the 4 tigers engage  
-ross is left to take care of the bombers  
-fires two amraams at the first bomber and tears off its back stabilizer and puts a hole in its left wing  
-comes around for a second pass and slings lead on the damaged wing  
-bomber tips sideways and crashes  
-ross swings around and locks onto the 2****nd**** bomber but get engaged by a tiger  
-ross breaks off and uses speed and flares  
-slams on the break and tiger over shoots ross  
-ross gets a lock and downs the tiger  
-bingo yahoo(battle cry)  
\- ross reengages the bomber and slings lead at both engines on its left  
-bomber loses altitude and crashes  
-moves to engage the second formation of bombers  
-ross attempts to engage the next formation of bombers but the second formation of escorts dive on ross  
-ross sends out an sos  
-flies near water to make it splash up to block their view of him  
-pulls a u turn to get closer to his fighter wing  
\- has to deploy flairs to lose a missle  
-Kurt and Adam clear his tail  
-ross turns to engage the fighters  
-ross bags two fighters  
-Dante points out there are two bombers nearing the base  
-adam orders ross to stop them while he and kurt take care of the escorts  
-dante takes care of one and tells ross to go for the one closest to allen fort  
-ross has no missles left and must rely on his guns  
-slings lead on its frame and does a loop to get back on its tail  
-ends up underneath the bomber  
-its bomb bay begins to open up  
-ross cuts back on his speed lowers his altitude then reangles himself so that his cannons can shoot at the inside of the bomb bay  
-slings lead and hits a bomb detonating it  
-makes the bomber blow in half  
-good job Mobius 1  
-pisses his pants from getting scared  
-lands at carrier  
-tells Erick to go ahead without him  
-sits back in his cockpit and waits for everyone clear out  
-Ltc comes to tell him good job  
-says he'd rather not get out  
-Ltc gives him a queer look and figures it out immediately  
-Ltc starts laughing and tells him that everyone has pissed themselves at one point or another while in a dogfight  
-I'd like to tell to you that ive only done it once, but that'd be a lie.  
-regardless you did good kid  
-ross still stays seated until the crowd clears out  
-Ltc tells him to put a design on his helmet for goodluck**

Chapter 6

**-class is giving their reports on their assigned classmate  
-nicole gives hers (it's all made up)  
-class is dismissed before ross has to give his (maybe he lies and says he didn't do it)  
-goes to lunch and sits alone reading over some files (current situation in Usea?)  
-gets a text from the captain telling him the payment of his first sortie was wired to an account, and will later be transferred to his grandma to pay off her debt  
-gets disturbed by a couple of kids(Some kids that think they're ross's friends)  
-takes off and enters the abandoned music room  
-sits at the piano (in the dark)  
-still jittery from his first combat experience  
-starts pressing random keys on the piano and finds it oddly relaxing  
-after a few minutes on pressing a few keys manages to compose a short tune  
-it's one that sounds at ease but also anxious  
-nicole had been watching and listening from the doorway  
-she saw him leave the cafeteria and followed  
-asks what he was playing  
-then ask why he didn't give his report  
-ross doesn't know why he didn't give it  
-ross asked why she followed him  
-she tries to say she likes him but she gets nervous  
-ross cuts her off saying he don't care  
-she gets pissed and storms off  
-ross notices that playing the piano calmed him down, or that talking to Nicole did  
\- **


End file.
